Aasman se aayi ek Pari
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: "wishing a very very happy birthday to our leap year angel Janvi Chheda." this is a special OS dedicated to one and only Janvi mam. this is focused mainly on Janvi mam, but there is also a hint of DaReya for all the dareya lovers there.


" **Wishing a very very happy birthday to our leap year angel Janvi Chheda."**

 **~~ Aasman se aayi ek pari ~~**

 **Fairyland:**

"Welcome to Fairyland my Lord!"

 _The queen fairy welcomed the almighty God with a sad face._

 _God was completely dumbfounded seeing the dull environment of the fairyland._

"What's wrong with this magical place? Itni udasi kyun chayi hai yaha? Aaj to humari princess ka birthday hai na? Aaj to yaha celebration hona chahiye, jashn hona chahiye. Dear queen, aakhir baat kya hai?" _He asked the queen fairy._

"God, you know how stubborn she is. Princess Kisi ki baat nahi sun rahi. She has refused to even celebrate her birthday. Subeh se muh fulakar baithi hai wo." _The queen fairy told helplessly._

 _God nodded his head_ , "oh, no worries, here I am. Sab theek ho jayega, kaha hain wo. Princess **Janvi**...where are you?"

 _The God moved in particular direction of the beautiful fairyland as signalled by the queen._

 _He spotted the princess of the fairyland standing near a big rainbow. She had a divine aura around her. Her long black shiny hairs were hanging down her knees. She was erasing the rainbow with her fingers. The God exchanged a surprised expression with the queen and other fairies._

"Janvi, ye kya kar rahi hain aap? Aapka kaam hai is rainbow me rang bharna, ise sajana aur aap ise mita rahi hain?" _He asked princess Janvi._

 _Princess Janvi turned to him,_ "God, Aaj humara janamdin hai. Aur aap humse Milne itni der me aa rahe hai." _Janvi said in a complaining tone_

"No Janvi, aap to janti hain. Subeh humara waqt hota hai logo ki prayers sunne ka. Hum usi me busy the. Jaise hi free huye, seedha aapke paas aa rahe hain." _The God tried to make her understand._

"Bas kariye aap, Hum achhi tarah se jante hain ki aapne aane me der kyun ki. Kyunki aap hume humara tohfa dene se bachna chahta hain. Lekin humara naam bhi Janvi hai. Jab tak aap hume humare tohfa nahi de dete hum apna koi bhi kaam pura nahi karenge. Na hum phoolo ko khilne denge. Na aasman me rainbow sajayenge. Charo taraf udasi ka mahaul cha jayega, soch leejiye." _Princess Janvi said shrugging her shoulder._

 _The God sighed_ , "Janvi, aap humari sabse khoobsurat angel hone ke sath sath sabse jyada jiddi bhi hain. Ye bachpana chodiye aur is rainbow ke rang use wapas Lauta deejiye. Phoolo ko bhi khilne deejiye. Aapne humse Jo tohfa manga hai, wo hum aapko nahi de sakte. Its impossible. Aap kuch aur maang leejiye."

"You are the almighty. You are the God! Aapke liye kuch bhi impossible nahi ho sakta. Agar aap chahte hain ki hum fairyland ki raunak wapas Lauta de to aapko humare tohfa dena hi hoga _." Princess Janvi said adamantly._

"God, princess Janvi ne bhala aisa kaun sa thohfa maang liya hai Jo aap unhe nahi de pa rahe.?" _asked the queen._

 _The God made a helpless face_ , "Ab aap hi samjhaiye inhe. Kitni nadani wali baat kar rahi hain. Ye dharti par jana chahti hain. Insaano se milna chahti hain. Tohfe me dharti par jane ki permission maangi hai inhone." _He told the queen._

 _The queen fairy was shocked_ , "Princess, ye kya maang liya aapne. You are the princess of this beautiful fairyland. Aap dharti par jakar kya karengi bhala?"

"Kyun nahi ja sakte hum dharti par?" _Janvi asked innocently. She turned to the God_ , " I have always heard that humans are your most wonderful creations. Hum bhi aapki sabse khoobsurat creation ko dekhna chahta hain. Dharti par jakar. Please mana mat kariye, sirf ek din ke liye hi sahi hum dharti par Jana chahta hain. Humne abhi tak unhe sirf door se hi dekha hai. Dharti par logo ka jeevan kitna dukhi hai. Hum unke dukh door Karna chahta hain. Aapne hume ye jadu bhari aankhe di hain. Ye magical smile aur itni sari shaktiyon ka hum kya karenge agar hum inse kisi ka bhala na kar paye to?" _Janvi asked making a direct eye contact._

"Janvi hum jante hain aap humari baat nahi manne wali. Aur hum aapko dukhi bhi nahi kar sakte. Kyunki aap dukhi hui to sare universe me dukh cha jayega. Isliye hum ek din ke liye aapko dharti par jane ki permission dete hain. Aap waha jakar apni divine aur magical powers ko use kar sakti hain , logo ke dukh door kar sakti hai. Lekin sirf 5 logo ke wo bhi suraj dhalne se pehle. Uske baad aapki sari shaktiyan khatam ho jayengi Aap kisi ki madad nahi kar payengi." _Said the God with a serious warning._

"Oh thank you so much God. You are the best. Hume aapki shart manjoor hai. Hum suraj dhalne se pehle dharti se wapas aa jayenge. I promise!" _Said Janvi with her divine smile._

 _She turned to go, but the God stopped her._

"One second princess, let me first change your look. " _he said and gave her a human like appearance_. "Now you can go, but aap kaha Jana pasand karegi?"

"Umm...India, Mumbai" _Janvi said with her lovely smile._

 _She didn't wait for another second and flew away from her fairy land to the wonderful planet called as the Earth._

 _Within some seconds she landed on the earth. She was in Mumbai, India. She was wearing a beautiful silvery white Sari, complimented by a few jeweleries._

 _She was mesmerized seeing the beauty of the city. The extra tall buildings kissing the sky. Lots of vehicles. Lots of people. Everything was totally new to her._

 _She started roaming around the city. She passed by a children park. She was mesmerized seeing the cute and lovely kids playing in the park._

 _She moved her hand through her hair and the next moment got lots of butterflies in her hand. She left them towards the kids. Kids were amused seeing so many beautiful and colorful butterflies around them. They started playing with them. Janvi smiled seeing their happiness and moved ahead._

 _She was walking on the streets. People were staring at the gorgeous lady. But she didn't care._

 _She passed through a chawl. There was a large queue of women with buckets in their hands. They all were waiting for their turn to fill their buckets with water. There was a single tap._

 _Janvi found it quite interesting. She stopped and started watching the women. After sometimes the queue ended leaving only one woman._

"He bhagwan! Ye kya pani to chala gaya. Aaj phir mujhe pani nahi mil paya. Ab main kya karu. Kal ki tarah aaj bhi mujhe apni saas ki galiyan khani padegi." _The woman started crying holding her head._

 _Janvi couldn't see her crying. She went and put her hand on her shoulder._

"Kya hua, aap aise ro kyun rahi hain?" _Janvi asked sweetly._

 _The woman looked up at her_ , "kya batau behan. Roj ki tarah aaj bhi pani ki line me peeche reh gayi. Humari chawl me din me sirf ek hi baar pani aata hai. 10 baje ke baad pani nahi aata. Agar main bina pani bhare wapas gayi to meri saas mujhe bahut maregi."

 _Janvi smiled and rubbed her tears_ , "aap Rona band kariye. Shayad aapko pata nahi. Pani aane ka time change ho gaya hai. Abse is chawl me din bhar pani aayega."

"Kyun majak karti ho Behan? Maine abhi dekha, pani ja chuka hai." _The woman said with a sad face._

 _Janvi smiled at her_. "Pani nahi gaya,hai, ye dekhiye." _Saying this Janvi turned the tap on._

 _The woman was surprised seeing the mouthful stream of water from the tap_. "Are han wakai, ye to kamaal hi ho gaya. Are o kamla, Aasha Tai, Raju... Dekh aaj 10 baje ke baad bhi pani aa raha hai. " _she was extremely happy._

 _Janvi smiled seeing her happiness and silently moved from there._

 _The woman filled her bucket and turned back, but she became shocked seeing nobody there_. "Are kaha gayi wo ladki, abhi to yahi thi." _She shrugged her shoulder and left from there with a big smile on her face._

 _Here Janvi kept on roaming around the city. She saw a beautiful mall. She entered the mall and started observing everything with curiosity._

 _Just then some 4-5 men entered with a dog._

"Dekhiye hum log cid se hain, aap sab log jitni jaldi ho sake yaha se bahar nikaliye. Yaha bomb hai." _Announced one man from their team._

 _Princess Janvi was confusingly watching the people rushing outside. They all were highly panicked and scared_.

"Ye kya ho raha hai yaha? Sab aise bhaag kyun rahe hain?" _She thought to herself._

 _She too started moving but collided with the same man ._

"Offo madam! Aap abhi tak yahi hain, jaldi kariye bahar nikaliye. Yaha bomb hai." _Said the man requesting her to move outside._

"Par dekhiye, main aap logo ki madad kar sakti hu." _Said Janvi._

"Kya baat hai daya?" _Asked another man._

"Are yaar abhijeet, ye ladki bahar jane ko taiyar nahi. Ye humari madad Karna chahti hai." _Said daya._

Abhijeet thought the girl must be crazy and there is no use of arguing with her. "Achha, ye humari madad Karna chahti hain. Theek hai madam aaiye. Bomb dhundhne me help kariye humari." _Said abhijeet moving forward._

"Lekin abhijeet..." _Daya protested but abhijeet signalled him to keep quiet._

 _Duo and the cid team moved ahead along with Janvi._

 _The cid team was trying their hard to locate the bomb. But it was not hidden from the eyes of the angel with them._

"Ye bomb to yaha hai is dummy me, par ye log to yaha dekh bhi nahi rahe. Kaise batau inhe mujh par shak na ho jaye." _She thought and called daya._

"Hellooo officer, can you please check this dummy." _She said pointing out a particular dummy._

 _Daya gave her an annoyed look and unwillingly came to check that dummy. But for his amazement, the device proved that the girl was right. Daya looked at her surprisingly. There was a time bomb, and only 1 minute was left. he called abhijeet and the bomb squad._

 _After trying their best the bomb squad refused to handle that bomb_. "Sorry sir ye bomb diffuse nahi kar sakte hum."

"What? Abhijeet ab kya kare? Sirf 40 seconds baki hain... 39...38..37.." _Daya started reading the time displaying on the bomb._

"Daya relax, try karte hain ye, ye green wire cut karte hain." _Abhijeet said wiping his sweat._

"Nahi abhijeet.. Mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai... Kaun sa wire katu?" _Daya said biting his lips._

"Umm...dekhiye, aap log pareshan mat hoiye. Ye red wire katiye. Bomb deactivate ho jayega." _Janvi suggested putting her hand on daya's shoulder._

"Will you please shut up!" _Daya yelled at her._

"Dekhiye, humare paas jyada waqt nahi hai. Main bakwas nahi kar rahi. Ye red wire kaat deejiye please. Trust me!" _Janvi said looking into daya's eyes._

 _Daya looked deeply into her eyes and his heart said to trust her. He looked at the bomb, only 5 seconds were left. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and cut the red wire._

 _The next moment he opened His eyes and found everything alright. He was shocked. He immediately hugged abhijeet. Everybody came and patted his back. They all were busy in celebrating their success but suddenly daya remembered something. He turned to find that girl but she was nowhere._

"Abhijeet, wo ladki kaha gayi, safed sari me. Ye bomb uski wajeh se diffuse hua hai. Pata nahi kaun thi." _Daya said trying to find out her in the crowd._

 _Janvi left the mall immediately before the cid people catch her and start interrogation. She moved ahead. Enjoying the visions of the city._

 _She was passing through an old-age home. When she saw an old couple talking about their children, who had left them there._

 _Janvi felt very bad_ , "aisa kaise kar sakta hai koi? Apne budhe maa-baap ko yaha akele chodkar kaise ja sakta hai koi. Kaise bachhe hain, Jo apne maa-baap ki sewa nahi kar sakte. Kitne dukhi hain ye bechare. Mujhe kuch Karna hoga." _Janvi thought to herself and did something with her fingers._

 _Soon the scenario of the old-age home changed completely._

"Are aaj yaha is old-age home me itni bheed kyun hai?" _Asked a man to another._

"Are mat pucho, bas ye samajh lo ki jaise koi chamatkar ho gaya ho. Jitne bhi senior citizens the na yaha, aaj ek ek karke sabke bete, bahu, ya phir koi dusre close relatives unhe ghar wapas le jane aa rahe hain. Itna hi nahi wo apne budhe maa baap se maafi bhi maang rahe hain itne dino tak unhe yaha rakhne ke liye." _Told another man happily._

"Are waah... Ye to wakai kisi chamatkar ke jaisa hai. Kahi aaj bhagwan ne apna koi angel to jameen par nahi bhej diya, in becharo ki madad karne ke liye." _Said the man looking towards the sky._

"lagta to kuch aisa hi hai, jaroor koi angel hi aaya hoga inki madad ke liye. Nahi to jo bachhe apne maa baap ko pehchanne se bhi inkar kar dete the aaj wo unhe ghar wapas le jane achanak se kaiise aa gaye." _Said the another man._

 _Janvi was silently listening their conversation. She smiled at herself and took a glance of the old people there whose faces were now glittering with happiness seeing their children and relatives. Janvi smiled and moved ahead._

 _She was passing by a hospital, where she heard a woman crying. Janvi could not stop herself. she entered the hospital to know the matter. She saw a woman was crying holding her husband's feet._

"please Ramesh ji aisa mat kariye. Mat mariye meri bachhi ko please. Mujhe abortion nahi karwana." _The woman said pleading to him._

"chup kar. Humare yaha pehla bachha humesha ladka hi hota hai. Tere pet me pal rahi is ladki ko marna hi hoga. Mujhe beti nahi chahiye." _Said the man jerking the woman._

"lekin kyun? Ye bhi to humara hi khoon hai. Humari beti bhi to aapka utna hi ansh hai jitna ki ek beta hota, to aap kyun us masoom ko is duniya me aane se pehle hi maar dena chahte hain?" _asked the woman to the man._

 _Meanwhile the doctor came and called the woman inside. the woman was pleading them to not to kill her inborn child._

 _Janvi felt a pinch in her heart_. "ye to paap hai. Ek baap kaise apne hi bachhe ki hatya kar sakta hai sirf isliye ki wo ek ladki hai? Main aisa nahi hone dungi. I have to do something. Inhe rokna hoga. Par kaise? Kya karu?" _janvi thought to herself ._

 _She closed her eyes tightly and made a picture of that inborn girl child. She sent the child's message to the man's mind in the form of a day-dream, in which the baby girl was requesting the man to let her come in this world. it was so magical and effective that the man immediately realized his sin and develoved a strong feeling of love and affection for his inborn daughter. He immediately rushed to the operation theatre and stopped the doctor to abort the baby._

" nahi doctor, ruk jaiye. Mujhe nahi marna apni beti ko. Mujhe ehsas ho gaya ki main kitna bada paap karne ja raha tha. Main apni beti ki htya karne ja raha tha. Bhagwan ho sake to mujhe is paap ke liye maaf kar deejiyega. I am sorry sarita, mujhe maaf kar do." _The man said joining his both hands in front of his wife._

 _The doctor and the woman both were surprised with this sudden change in his behaviour. The woman smiled at him with teary eyes,_ "aap sach keh rahe hain. humari beti is duniya me aayegi ?" _she asked still sobbing._

 _The man placed his hand on her shoulder_ , "kaise nahi aayegi. Kaun rok sakta hai use is duniya me aane se bhala? Betiyan to angel hoti hain. bina betiyon ke is duniya me koi raunak nahi, koi khushi nahi. Bahut khushnaseeb hote hain wo log jinke ghar bhagwan khoobsurat pariyon ko betiyon ke roop me bhejta hai. Humare ghar bhi humari nanhi pari jaroor aayegi." _He said and lovingly kissed her stomach. The woman was overwhelmed with his words. She hugged him and shed happy tears on his shoulders._

 _Janvi was smiling broadly seeing that couple. she took a deep breath as she had successfully saved an innocent life with the help of her magical powers. She nodded her head and moved from there._

 _Janvi travelled the whole city. It was evening. She passed by a roadside bar. She became curious about that place and went inside. She saw people were dancing on loud music._

"ek peg aur bana…abhi nasha nahi chadh raha." _A man ordered the bar tender. He was extremely drunk ._

 _Janvi heard the familiar voice and turned to look at that man. She became shocked seeing the person._

"oh no…ye, ye to wahi cid officer hai, kya naam tha, han…Daya. Par ye yaha kya kar rahe hain. ye sharab kyun pi rahe hain." _janvi wondered . She closed her eyes and tried to read daya's mind to know his problem._

 _She opened her eyes the next moment_. "ohhh…to ye baat hai…tch tch..bechara." _she said and looked at his place but daya was nowhere. Janvi turned instantly and found him going outside._ "are ye to bahar ja rahe hain." _she too moved behind him._

"hello…Inspector daya…suniye..heloooo.." _she came behind calling him but daya was not in a condition to listen anything._

 _Daya was heavily drunk. He was not able to walk properly. He was faltering frequently. Janvi came to him and held his arm._

"main kabse aapko aawaj de rahi hu. aapko sunai nahi deta?" _she said supporting him._

 _Daya confusingly looked at her_ , " tum….tum to..ek minute..tumko kahi dekha hai maine." _Daya said and touched her face._

 _Daya kept looking at her for some seconds. Janvi felt something special on his touch. She too was staring at him without blinking._

"tumko kahi to dekha hai maine." _Daya said looking at her._

"han..main aapko baad me bataungi ki aapne mujhe kaha dekha hai. Par abhi aapne bahut sharab pi lee hai. Chaliye main aapko aapke ghar tak chod deti hu." _janvi said supporting him._

" tumhe kaise pata mera ghar kaha hai. Aur mujhe ghar jana hi nahi. Kyun jaun, mera koi ghar nahi, koi family nahi. Koi apna nahi." _Daya said jerking her hand and moved ahead._

"aap aisa kyun keh rahe hain. aapki family hai na. CID ….abhijeet ji jo aapko apne bhai jaisa samajhte hain, acp pradyuman jo aapko ek bete ki tarah mante hain. freddy, sachin , nikhil..sab aapke chote bhai jaise to hain. itna achha pariwar hai aapke paas. Itne achhe dost hain aur aap keh rahe hain ki aapki koi family nahi." _Janvi said making an eye contact with him._

 _Though daya was not in his senses but still he was surprised_. " tum un sabko kaise janti ho, abhijeet..mikhil. acp sir….in sab ke bare me tumhe kaise pata?" _he asked narrowing his eyebrows._

 _Janvi sighed and looked at him_. "mujhe sab pata hai. Mujhe ye bhi pata hai ki aapne sharab kyun pi hai. Aapki girlfriend ne dhokha diya na aapko." _Janvi said looking at him._

 _Daya became angry hearing "girlfriend" from her mouth. He caught her arms tightly and shook her_ , "shut up. Naam mat lo us ladki ka. Koi girlfriend nahi hai meri. Nafrat karta hu main usse samjhi tum. Koi girlfriend nahi hai meri." _Daya said and left her with a jerk. He became sad and lowered his head. Janvi felt very bad for him. She placed her hand on his shoulder._

" aap dukhi kyun ho rahe hain. jo hota hai, achhe ke liye hi to hota hai. Wo ladki aapke layak thi hi nahi. Trust me, ek din aapki zindagi me ek bahut hi achhi ladki aayegi, jise upar wala sirf aapke liye is dharti par bhejega. Aur wo aapse bahut pyar karegi." _She said cupping his face._

 _Daya looked into her eyes_ , " jhooth bol rahi ho tum. Mujhse koi pyar nahi karta. Us upar wale se meri khushi kabhi dekhi nahi jati. Wo nahi chahta ki koi mujhse pyar kare. Aur tum bhi jhooth bol rahi ho. leave me alone _." He said rudely and pushed her hardly. Janvi fell on the road and daya moved ahead taking faltering steps._

 _A big truck was coming towards daya with high speed. The truck driver shouted at daya._

"are bhai samne se hat jao…break fail ho gaya hai." _He tried to control the truck._

 _Janvi looked at the truck and then daya. She was so scared seeing the truck approaching daya with high speed. She immediately stood up and ran towards daya. She looked at the truck and controlled the truck with her magical eyes. The truck driver successfully applied the break, when the truck was just some inches away from daya. Before daya could understand anything janvi came and pulled him aside. Both fell on the road._

 _Now daya looked at the truck and realized the situation. He looked at janvi._

"ye kya kar rahe the aap. Pagal ho gaye hain kya. Samne se aata hua itna bada truck dikhai nahi deta aapko? Kuch ho jata to ?" _she yelled at him while daya was silently looking at her._

 _Janvi looked at him and found him so cute, so charming. His eyes were so intoxicating. She closed her eyes tightly and thought to herself_ , "oh God, I cant see this man in tears. I can't see him in any problem." _She opened her eyes and looked at daya._

"see, I can help you. Main aapki girlfriend ko wapas aapke paas la sakti hu." _she said looking at him with wide eyes._

 _Daya smirked_ , " achha…kyun koi jadugar ho tum? Chalo abhi ke abhi use mere samne lakar dikhao _." He said laughing at her._

"aap nahi jante main kaun hu. main kuch bhi kar sakti hu. aapki girlfriend ko abhi yaha aapke samne lakar khada kar sakti hu. aapko yakeen nahi hota na to ye dekhiye." _She said and moved her fingers in air proudly, but nothing happened._

 _She was shocked. She tried again and again._ " ye kya ho raha hai. Mera jadu kaam kyun nahi kar raha." _She said in disbelief._

 _Daya laughed at her_ , " bas han bahut ho gaya. Dekh liya tumhara jadu. Achha hai jo tumhe jadu nahi aata warna agar wo ladki mere samne aa jati na to ek ghumakar lagata main use." _He said and again started laughing._

 _But here Janvi was so much tensed that why her powers are not working. Suddenly she realized something. She looked towards the sky and found the sun was nowhere._

"oh no…suraj doob chukka hai. Aur maine 5 logo ki help bhi kar di." _She remembered the 5 incidents where she used her magical powers to help someone._

 _First, the lady in the chawl who was crying for water. Janvi started the water supply again with her powers to help her. Then she helped the Cid officers to diffuse the bomb, third, she helped the people there in old age home, fourth, she used her powers to save life of an inborn girl child, and fifth , the last time she used her powers to save daya by stopping the truck at the right time when it was about to hit daya._

"main sirf 5 baar hi apni shaktiyon ko use kar sakti hu, Isiliye meri shaktiyan kaam nahi kar rahi. Aur maine suraj dhalne se pehle wapas lautne ka promise bhi kiya tha. Mujhe wapas jana hi hoga. Lekin bina iski madad kiye kaise wapas jaun main ." _she looked at him sadly who was murmuring something under the effect of drink. Janvi jerked her head and moved from there sadly leaving daya alone._

 _She came back from earth to her Fairyland. Everyone was asking her about her experiences of her journey from Fairyland to the earth. But Janvi was not in a mood to talk to anyone. She was extremely sad._

" kya hua princess? Kaisi lagi aapko dharti? Aur kaise lage aapko waha ke insaan? You are looking upset! Didn't you like my wonderful creation, the humans there." _Asked the God himself to His angel Janvi._

"God, you know everything. Phir bhi aap mujhse puch rahe hain. Maine 5 baar apni powers ka use kiya logo ki help karne ke liye, but I am not satisfied. Main us insaan ki help nahi kar payi, jisko meri help ki sabse jyada jarurat thi." _Janvi said sadly._

"Janvi, aapko pata hai, aap jabse dharti se wapas aayi hain, ekdum badli badli si lag rahi hain. Aap humari purani Janvi nahi lag rahi." _God said smirking at her._

"God, stop it please, aapko majak sujh raha hai. God please hume ek baar aur dharti par jane deejiye. Hum sirf us cid officer ki help Karna chahte hain. Uski help karke hum turant wapas aa jayenge aur phir kabhi dharti par jane ki zid nahi karenge. I promise." _Janvi said sweetly requesting to the God._

 _God nodded his head and smiled at his angel._ "Nahi Janvi, ab aap dharti par gayi to chahkar bhi wapas nahi aa payegi. Kyunki dharti par jakar uski madad Karna to sirf ek bajana hai, sach to ye hai ki aap humesha uske paas rehna chahti hain. Aapse uski takleef nahi dekhi ja rahi kyunki , aapko use pyar ho gaya hai. You are in love with him." _The God said looking at Janvi with a mischievous grin._

 _Janvi opened her mouth to say something, but said nothing. She blushed unknowingly and lowered her head._

"Main kya kahu. Aapse koi kuch chupa sakta hai bhala. God hume nahi pata ye love hai ya phir kya, lekin hume usko chodkar aane ka bilkul bhi man nahi kar raha tha. Aur ab jab hum yaha aa gaye to sirf using ke bare me soch rahe hain. Aur kahi dhyan hi nahi lag raha." _Janvi said innocently._

"Hmm..." _said the God smiling._

"God, kya hum humesha ke liye dharti par nahi ja sakte? Kya hum pari se ek insaan nahi ban sakte hain?" _Asked Janvi with hopeful eyes._

"Janvi, aap janti hai aap kya keh rahi hain? Theek hai, aapki baat maan kar hum aapko insaan banakar dharti par bhej dete hain. Lekin aapko aapki sari shaktiyan wapas karni hogi. Aapki sari divine aur magical powers ko yahi chodkar Jana hoga." _Said the God looking at Janvi._

"Its alright. Hum humari sari shaktiyan aapko wapas dene ke liye taiyar hain, bas aap hume ek normal insaan banakar dharti par bhej deejiye humesha ke liye. Hume Aur kuch nahi chahiye." _Janvi said happily._

 _God smiled at her_. "Janvi, aap humari sabse pyari angel hain. Aapki khush ke liye hum kuch bhi kar sakte hain. Hum aapko dharti par bhejne ke liye taiyar hain, him aapki sari magical powers wapas le lenge. Lekin aapki kuch shaktiyan hain Jo him aapse nahi cheen sakte. Aapki ye khoobsurat aankhe. Jo bhi aapki in aankho me dekhega wo apne sare dukh bhool jaya karega. Aur aapki ye smile. Aapki ye muskurahat kafi hogi logo ke gam door kar unke Charo taraf khushiyan lane ke liye. Aap kaha bhi jayegi, waha se har gam ka Nash ho jayega aur waha sirf khushiyan hi khushiyan hogi." _The God said cupping her face lovingly like a father._

 _Janvi became emotional and hugged him tightly. She separated after a while and realized something._

"Ye kya, tears. ? Humari aankho me aansu. God I can cry like humans." _Janvi said with excitement showing a teardrop on her fingertip._

 _The God lightly slapped her head_ , "not like human, You are very much a human now.

"Oh my God, really!" _Janvi jumped in happiness._

 _The God smiled at her beautiful angel._

"But God, him dharti lar jayenge kaise? Humari family? Humare background? Aur humare naam kya hoga?" _Janvi asked curiously._

"Uski chinta aap na kariye, wo sab hume fix kar diya hai. Dharti par jane par aapko ek family bhi mil jayegi aur ek naya naam bhi. Sab kuch ekdum normal hoga." _The God said assuring her._

 _Janvi nodded her head._

"Bas ek problem hai, aaj 29 February hai. Agar aaj ke din aap dharti par gayi to, soch leejiye aapko apna janmdin manane ke liye 4 saal wait Karna hoga. Agar aap ek din aur ruk jaye to aapka janm 1 march ko hoga, aap har saal apna birthday celebrate kar payegi." _God said thoughtfully._

"Nahi nahi, hum ek din aur intejar nahi kar sakte. Hume aaj hi dharti par Jana hai bas." _Janvi said stubbornly._

"Ok as you wish." _The God said smiling at her._

 _The God sent his beautiful angel Janvi on the earth._

.

.

.

.

 _Team Cid got a new case._

"Han nikhil, kya information hai _?" Asked daya._

"Sir ek ajeebo gareeb case report hua hai. Ek park me safai karne wale ko kachre ke dabbe me kata hua sar aur hath mila hai." _Reported nikhil._

"Ok, chalo dekhte hain." _Said daya._

"Sir is case pe hume ek nayi officer join kar rahi hai. Ye rahi wo." _Nikhil said introducing a new lady cop._

"Help sir! Inspector Shreya." _The girl introduced herself._

 _Daya looked at her for some seconds._ "Hello... Kya hum pehle kabhi mil chuke hain?" _Asked daya shaking her hand._

 _Shreya smiled at him_ , "I don't think so."

"Aisa kyun lag raha hai ki main is ladki se pehle kabhi mil chuka hu." _Thought daya and then all moved to investigate the case._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: once again wishing my lady crush Janvi mam a very very happy birthday.**

 **I don't know maine kya likha hai, kaisa likha hai. Just know one thing, that jo bhi likha hai pure dil se likha hai.**

 **Hope it was as beautiful as our Janvi mam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet.**


End file.
